Electrical circuitry often must be protected from disruptions caused be electromagnetic interference (EMI) entering the system. There are many applications where it is desirable to provide a connector with filtering capability, for example, to suppress EMI. Typically, these connectors include a housing having a plurality of electrical terminals and an electrical component associated with each of the terminals. The components include multi-layer ceramic capacitors or transient suppression diodes or the like, typically of the type having a pair of spaced external electrodes, which are soldered or adhered with conductive adhesive to circuit paths on a board incorporated within the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,752 discloses a connector having a circuit board with transient suppression diodes thereon. Other patents having components mounted on boards include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,061 and 4,600,256. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,151,054 and 5,152,699 disclose the use of ground springs for holding chip capacitors in electrical engagement with terminals in connectors.
For some applications, it is desirable to have means to provide filtering to an already existing electronic apparatus by use of a tap connector that can be mounted to an existing cable or wire as it enters an assembled apparatus to keep EMI from entering the apparatus, such as for example, telephone power and data lines where quick attachment is required. In addition the tap connector provides strain relief. When adding filtering to or retrofitting an existing apparatus, it is desirable to provide filtering at the bulkhead or panel rather than inside the apparatus thereby maintaining the integrity of the apparatus.